Systems are generally known, and today's radiologists first of all reconstruct cardio CT images for all cardiac phases in maximum resolution directly after the data acquisition and then transfer them to a separate workstation for further evaluation. In the case of these multiphase reconstructions, approximately 300 images of the heart are respectively reconstructed on the CT appliance in different sectional planes, that is to say a total of approximately 3000 to 6000 images per examination, normally in 5% to 10% sections of the cardiac phase, and are then transferred to the separate workstation. There is no prior identification of the cardiac phases in which the motion artifacts are smallest. The reconstruction time with today's usual matrix size of 512×512 pixels lasts approximately 5 to 10 minutes and data volumes of approximately 1.5 to 3 GB are obtained which then again require approximately the same time just for transfer via networks at approximately 2 MB/s, today's usual transfer performance in the generally usual DICOM standard.
This may result in unnecessary loading on the clinical networks, with unnecessarily large data volumes being transferred which are not relevant for targeted clinical investigation, e.g. coronary diagnostics. This normally requires only 1 to 2 reconstructions of the cardiac phases. Beside this, a diagnostic statement is slowed down an unreasonable amount for time-critical cases.